powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gengetsu Kibaoni
is the leader of Kibaoni Army Corps and true main antagonist of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. He is always on track to terrorize humans to gain power. Character History Past Gengetsu Kibaoni was formerly an evil feudal warlord during the Sengoku Era who believed that fear was the best method of uniting the war-torn Japan. Though Kibaoni was killed by the ninjas of the Igasaki Clan, he vowed he would return in 444 years to unite the world in terror. Hundreds of years later during an unspecific year, Kibaoni and his three generals resurrected as demons but were all single handily defeated by by Yoshitaka Igasaki and sealed away the using 48 Sealing Shuriken. Present Due to a now realized miscalculation of dating, it is revealed by Tsumuji Igasaki that Kibaoni's true revival will actually happen in the year 2015. It begins when Kyuemon Izayoi manages to free the warlord and his forces. Lacking physical form upon his release, Kibaoni tasks his retainers to gather fear so he can reconstitute himself, creating Yokai by sending out the now-corrupted Sealing Shuriken and combining them with inanimate objects. Yoshitaka had already anticipated of such results, creating the OtomoNin via cooperation with alien races and passing the mantle of ninja to his grandchildren to become the Ninningers to face Gengetsu Kibaoni and his Kibaoni Army Corps. However, it would be seemed that Yoshitaka purposely use his sealing technique instead of obliterating Gengetsu with the End Shuriken. His reasoning for doing so is currently unknown. Gengetsu Kibaoni seemingly returned when, as the Ninningers encountered Yokai Ungaikyo, numerous giant copies of Kibaoni suddenly appeared and attacked the city, allowing Kyuemon to collect fear from the civilians. However, the Kibaonis were revealed to be illusions created by the balloons distributed by Ungaikyo when a shot fired by AkaNinger's Karakuri Hengen bow passed through a Kibaoni and popped one of Ungaikyo's balloons, simultaneously erasing one of the fakes. Having long since suspected this, Kasumi appeared with a device which she used to disrupt Ungaikyo's abilities and destroy his balloons via wavelength overload, causing all the Gengetsu holograms to disappear. After the revival of Masakage Tsugomori, Gengetsu contacted his subordinates and ordered them to gather more fear, expressing joy at the news that the world was slowly falling into turmoil due to his army's rampage. At Tsugomori's request, Gengetsu himself used two Sealing Shuriken to create a particularly powerful Yokai that could match the Ninningers. Combining the Shuriken with a toolbox, the Advanced Yokai Nue was created. With Nue proving to be more than a match for the Ninningers, Gengetsu personally commands him to finish them and their OtomoNin. Later, Tsugomori once again contacted Gengetsu to ask his permission to summon more Advanced Yokai. Gengetsu accepted, imbuing ten of the remaining corrupted Sealing Shuriken with his own power before addressing his wife Ariake no Kata, who had been revived in the interim, telling her to not cause too much trouble for Tsugomori. In the final battle, Gengetsu absorbed his own son, Kyuemon Izayoi, and grew giant. Though he overpowered Gekiatsu Dai-Oh, once the Ninninger made it clear they are only fighting strictly by personal choice, rather than fate as a result of their linage, it allows Kyuemon to turn against his father and break free. The Ninninger then finish off Gengetsu with Gekiatsu Dai Fever. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Kibaoni was one of five villains who were revived by Gillmarda to fight the Ninningers and Zyuohgers. Overwhelming the two Red warriors, AkaNinger and Zyuoh Eagle, Kibaoni was held off by Yamato as Zyuoh Gorilla before Yosiharu and Tsumuji Igasaki arrived to assist Takaharu, forming a trio of AkaNinger generations whom destroyed Kibaoni again. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Gengetsu Kibaoni was among the army of the led by , the boss of the bonus stage. This army was ultimately wiped out by a combined force of Sentai Rangers and Kamen Riders; Kibaoni was destroyed alongside Z Shin by with assistance from five . Personality While his belief in uniting Japan and later the world in fear makes him a powerful warlord, he is also a competent schemer as he has come up with contingency plans and due dates for the return that he planned to do in 2015. This also makes him a patient one, willing to wait as long as 444 years to take his vengeance and resume his fear ruling goals. He seems to get along well with his generals, listening to their requests to gather fear for him and willing to assist in any plan they came up with whenever he could, as he does when granting Masakage's request to create an Advanced Yokai Ultimately however, he is a foil to the family of the Igasaki Clan, having none of the concerns of family and willing to sacrifice his own to gain more power. Even outside of absorbing both his wife and firstborn son, he doesn't react the slightest to the death of his secondborn and in fact used it as means to revive fully and nothing more. Family *Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni - Firstborn son, from unidentified concubine *Ariake no Kata - Wife **Mangetsu Kibaoni - Secondborn son Profile *Height: 212 cm (53 m: giant) *Weight: 274 kg (685 t: giant) Powers and Abilities ;Yokai Creation :By using one or more of Yoshitaka's 48 Sealing Shuriken, Gengetsu can corrupt any targeted object and transform it into a Yokai. Once the Yokai defeated, the Sealing Shuriken would be purified and either be retrieved by the Ninningers or fall back into Kyuemon's hands to be made into more Yo Shuriken. ;Durability :Gengetsu's body is fully covered with golden armor that grant him protection from various attacks. ;Darkness Manipulation :After being reborn as a ghost, Gengetsu can manipulate darkness to his own liking. :;Hitokarage Summon ::By sending a torrent of darkness, Gengetsu can manifest Hitokarage to assist his Yokai or generals in combat. :;Apparition ::Though his body may not fully be revived yet, Gengetsu can appear as a specter in order to communicate. Appearing through a pool of darkness to communicate with his servants at his lair, Gengetsu can also manifest as a phantom of his giant form. ;Fear Empowerment :To fully revive, Gengetsu must be nourished with human fear. Currently, Kyuemon Izayoi has been tasked to collect fear to restore him. Arsenal ; : Gengetsu's main weapon; a naginata. :* Way of the Supreme Fang - Hundred Demons Illusion (牙凌道 百鬼幻 Garyōdō Hyakkigen) : An attack that creates massive jaws that separates into multiple explosive fangs that charge to his opponents. :* Way of the Supreme Fang - Asura (牙凌道 阿修羅 Garyōdō Ashura) An attack that creates phantom hands that strike his opponents. Behind the scenes Portrayal Gengetsu Kibaoni is voiced by and portrayed by suit actor . Notes *Kibaoni's prediction that he would be back in 444 years is based on of the Japanese that the number 4 is a number of death. This is due to the homophone sounds of the words in the Japanese Language (Shi), despite having differing Kanji. *Kibaoni is the first final boss to be defeated at a giant size since Dokoku Chimatsuri in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. *Kibaoni is similar to Daimaou of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and Grand Witch Grandiene of Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive, as he is also a main villain that has a family, but in reality he does not care about them at all, and is willing to use them as sacrificial pawns to further his ambitions, considering he absorbed his wife Ariake no Kata and his eldest son Kyuemon (though Kyuemon later broke free). *He is the first Super Sentai villain boss to formerly be a human since Robogog of the 10-sai from ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger''. Ironically, both him and Robogog desire to rule through fear. *"Gengetsu" means "crescent moon" in Japanese. ''Appearances'' }} }} See Also Category:Kibaoni Army Corps Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Yokai Themed Villains Category:Oni Themed Villains